Behind the Smile
by CreativePanda22
Summary: In Mr. Mathews History class, only Riley and her friends get to talk. What happens when one of the students from the back of the class speak up and purposely attack Riley? How long will it take for Riley to break? Will she share her secret? And if not, how will the gang find out? Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets World Fanfiction: Behind the Smile

~ Riley's POV ~

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

A loud clanging came from my window, waking me from my slumber. I rose slowly, rubbing my eyes and yawning a big, loud yawn.

"Rise and shine Riles. It's Friday, my favorite day of the week." she said, giggling. She climbed through the window in her pajamas and welcomed herself in. This is when I realized that it was still dark outside.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" I whined, not wanting to leave the comforting hug of my blankets.

"You'll see," she said with a smile. I knew this would be good.

I got out of bed and slipped on my fuzzy, purple slippers, and started to follow Maya out the window and onto the fire escape. There I saw a blanket and pillows set up.

"What's this?" I asked her inquisitively, stretching.

"Come see." She laid me down on my side of the blankets and I rested my head on the pillow. "Now, I want you to look up at the stars. What do you see?"

I didn't know how to answer this question. What was she getting to here?

"I see a bunch of twinkly and happy stars that form pictures imagined by those long ago." I turned to her and smiled.

"Wow Riles, so deep." she teased. We both stared at the sky for a moment before I returned the question.

"What do you see?" I asked her.

She responded with a smile. "I see us."

"What do you mean you see us."

"Well you see, there are these things called constellations and they are made up of a bunch of stars. You know that. Well, we, me you, Lucas, Zae, Smackle, and Farkle are a constellation. Pick any 6 stars you like and make a picture. The ancient people made pictures out of the stars of things that were important to them and we still see them today. They are forever. Just like us."

I smiled. What was all of this for? I reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "Thanks Peaches, this is really cool."

"Riles, you know that I will always be here for you. No matter what happens, we, Riley and Maya, Maya and Riley, will always be. And so will Zae, Lucas, Smackle, and Farkel. We will always be here for you."

"Is there a reason for this?" I asked her. She always reminded me of our friendship but never like this. I felt like there was a reason for this other than just being my friend.

She took a moment to respond, almost giving herself away. I know there is a reason now. "No, well… yes. I know from experience that when I was facing a rough time, I didn't feel like I wanted to put my burden on anyone else. So I didn't share. There are still some things that I haven't told you. But they are from the past and I do not want to talk about it anymore." She took a pause to collect her thoughts before she continued. I was still really confused. "Look, what I am trying to say is that don't be like me. I wish that I could have opened up to someone. It might have helped me to talk about it. But I didn't. So I just want you to promise me that if there is ever something bothering you, that you will tell me ok?"

I looked over at her and noticed the tears that sat in her eyes. I knew then that this was something that she was serious about. I squeezed her hand that smiled. "I promise."

A Month Later…

~ Still Riley's POV ~

My morning had flew by. I am just enjoying my lunch with my friends when my phone beeps. I look down and see that it is a text from a number I don't recognize. I open up my phone and I read it. _Hey Riley! Who are you kidding wearing that today. You do realize that you will never be cool, so stop trying._

My heart sank to my stomach as I reread the text over and over again. I responded with, _Who is this?_

"Who are you texting Riley?" Maya asked looking over my shoulder.

"No one," I said too quickly as I put my phone back in my purse.

"Looks like someone is cheating on Huckleberry. Maybe she's sneaking around with her headless bear while you're not around." We all laughed.

"I am not cheating on Lucas, I would never do that." I look into his deep and loving eyes. Why did he have to be so cute? "Besides, it was only a wrong number."

"I hate those. You know…" My phone buzzed, distracting my attention from Farkle's rambles. It was the same person again. _You know, if I were as ugly and stupid as you, I would just kill myself._ This person thinks that I'm ugly? I look down at my outfit. My favorite outfit suddenly looked out of place.

"I'll be right back, I have to run to the bathroom," I said, interjecting into Farkle's rambles.

"Come back quick, it's almost time for art class," Maya said, looking down at her phone.

"When was the last time that Riley was late to class," Farkel joked. Everyone giggled, except for me. I walked away. I glanced around the lunchroom to see if I could catch anyone looking at me. But I couldn't pin point anyone. I quickened my pace to a speed walk and headed straight for the bathroom.

I went into the big stall and stared into the mirror. I looked at my face. This kid was right. I was ugly. I attempted to fix the frizzies sticking out from on top of my head when my phone buzzed again. _Hey, guess what I found._ Attached to the text was a really embarrassing picture of me. It was of the time that I fell down the steps and cried cause I thought that I broke my wrist. My makeup was running and my face was, well ugly. It buzzed again. _If you don't meet me behind the school in the reserved parking lot after school, this picture will be sent to the whole school._ Chills went down my spine. What did this person want from me. I felt sick, I sat over the trash can and held it in. I couldn't get sick, or else this picture would be sent to the whole school. I took a deep breathe. I stood back up and looked into the mirror once again. I am ugly.

(A/N: I know that this was a super long chapter, I apologize, and that this chapter probably made a lot of people mad. I went through bullying and depression and I can relate. I hope that this gives you all the feels. If you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, just comment below. I promise that I won't give up on this story. I don't like when others do it and I don't want to be a hypocrite. )


	2. Chapter 2

~ Riley's POV ~

The day seemed to move slowly, time passing like syrup running down a wall. I was silent most all of the rest of the day. My stomach upset from all of the stress and discomforts that all of this was causing me. Maybe after this person beat me up they would leave me alone. Maybe that was all that they wanted in the first place.

"Come on Riles, it's time to go home," Maya said, snapping me out of my trance. I hadn't even noticed that the bell rang. Or maybe I just choose to ignore it.

"I can't, I have to stay after school and make up some work," I said to her with my best fake smile. To some degree, I wanted to tell her. But I didn't want her to get involved especially since it would be over after today anyways, hopefully.

Against my best wishes, she saw right past my disguise and simply hugged me and said good luck before leaving the building.

I took in a deep breath. This nightmare would soon be over.

I turned the corner of the school into the designated spot. Who I saw, made me speechless. It was a boy. I couldn't tell you his name, but I knew where he was from. He was from my dad's history class. He sat in the back row.

"HI, Riley. Glad you could make it." I slowly walked toward him.

'What do you want from me?" I asked, taking a gulp in.

He reached out and grabbed my arm before throwing me on the ground. "This," he said, before kicking me. "You and your little friend group are perfect. You have a loving family and loving friends. You know what I got? Huh?" He kicked me again, right in the stomach. "Answer me!"

"N-no, I-I don't." He kicked hard, making me want to cry. Stay strong Riley. Don't let him get to you.

He paced around to the back of me. I was curled up like a rolly polly, trying to block it all out. "Of course you don't. I am nothing. I have no friends and I have no family. My mom treats me adn my dad like crap, my dad is never home."

"I-I'm sorry." I barely made out before his foot met my back. "Ow!" I started to cry.

"You think that hurts? How about your parents leaving you when you're only five? You don't even know pain." He kicked me again and again. "You have everything!" He grabbed me and pulled me up. "Stand up!" he shouted. He pulled me so close that I could feel his breath on my face. "You are ugly. You are just like me. Your friends only stick around because they don't want to hurt you. Maya is growing distant, I can see it. Lucas is going to break up with you sooner or later. All of this will end Riley Mathews, and you will finally know what it is like to be nothing." He punched me in the face and let me fall to the ground. "By the way, my names Derek."

The darkness started creeping into the corners of my eyes. My consciousness was slipping away. I reached for my phone and called Lucas. Please pick up, please pick up.

"Hey, Riles, what's up?"

I started sobbing. "Lucas, I-I'm behind the s-school, I… I got m-mugged. Please, h-help me. I can't move."

"Ok. Riley, I need you to stay on the phone with me. I'm on my way. Now how do you feel?" The panic in his voice surprised me. I didn't know that he cared this much. Maybe he didn't, maybe Derek was right, what if he is only putting up with me cause he doesn't want to hurt me.

"I, I'm gonna pass out."

"No, you're not. Stay with me. Please, Riley. I love you. Please. What's your favorite color? Answer me, Riley!"

"I… It's... " I couldn't speak anymore. I slipped away.

(A/N: Sorry if that made any of you really upset. I promise that everything will work out in the. Again, keep up the suggestions and comments. I can't become better without constructive criticism. Thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

~ Lucas's POV ~

Thank goodness that I just got my driver's license. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't.

"RILEY! ANSWER ME!" I yelled into my phone. No response. A tear found its way down my cheek. How could this happen? How did I let this happen? My girlfriend is hurt and for all I now dead. The second the word dead passed through my mind, I stepped on the gas and speed as fast I could to the school. When I got there, I drove around the parking lots before I saw her. Her red dress. She was lying on the ground.

I ran over to her as fast as my legs could carry me. "RILEY, RILEY WAKE UP!" O my gosh, she's unresponsive. "Riley please!" I yell. Suddenly, she starts and turns her head to me.

"Lucas?"

I smile and hug her. I quickly pull away and apologize when she groans in pain. I suddenly realize I never called 911. I do so quickly, continuing to talk to Riley. She explains to me that she was mugged by two seniors who wanted money. Something told me that this wasn't true but now wasn't the time. The ambulance shows up and I go in with her. Holding her hand, we rode to the hospital together.

~ Maya's POV ~

My cell phone rang and I saw that it was from Topanga. Huh? Wonder what she wants. I put down the drawing that I was working on and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Maya, I have really bad news. Riley was mugged and is on her way to the hospital. If you want to come meet us outside the apartment now." I was in shock, but that didn't stop me from hanging up and running down the stairs to the front of the apartment building. How was Topanga so calm. My heart was racing. I, Maya Heart, was terrified.

(A/N: Sorry for the two short ones in a row. They were both needed. We will be returning to Riley now. Hope you guys have a good day. Remember to comment suggestions or praises down below. Thanks!)


	4. Chapter 4

~ Riley's POV ~

Everything hurt. I kept on waking up and going away on the way to the hospital. Now, I was steady and awake, but the pain hadn't subsided. I was covered in bruises and I had a black eye. No real damage was done, other than the fact that my cover was blown. By the way, Lucas was looking at me, I knew he knew I was lying.

"Mrs. Mathews? Do you think I could talk to Riley alone please?" Lucas asked with a gulp. Mom looked at Dad before telling him that was fine and leaving. Maya and Farkle followed.

After the door closed he pulled a chair up to my bed and looked into my eyes, making me smile. He reached over and tucked my hair behind my ear before he started.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his voice was shaky, but then, so was mine.

"OK, the bruises are cramping my style," I joked. He smiled at me before his smile turned solemn.

"Tell me who did this to you, Riley."

"I told you, I don't know who they are, I have seen them in…"

"Stop!" He said voice raised. He shot up from his chair. It scared me, my face dropped and tears started to form under my eyes. He noticed and gently sat back down. "Look, I-I'm sorry Riley. But listen. You may be able to lie to your parents and to Maya, but you can not lie to me. Do you understand? Now tell me who did this to you."

I stared into his eyes for a long while before looking away. Should I tell him? My phone buzzed. I picked it up. From Derek. I read it and it said _Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention that if you tell anyone about what really happened, I might just have to intervene with your little brother, what's his name? It doesn't matter. Don't be a stupid, ugly girl like always and keep your mouth shut._

I stiffened. I turned off my phone and put it back down. I looked over at Lucas who was staring at me. He saw it, he saw me tense up.

"I can't tell you Lucas, I w…" I was cut off by his hand reaching for my phone. "No stop!" I yelled, reaching for it. But he was faster and stronger. He pulled the phone away from me. I tried to sit up and to stop him, but I cried out in pain and lay back down. "Lucas please!" I started balling. Auggie was in danger now because of me.

He unlocked my phone and the texts were still open. He read them and tears started to roll down his face. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Riley, this could have been prevented. This never had to happen." He turned to me and cried. Lucas Friar cried, in front of me, for me. "Who is this." He wiped his tears and his face burned with anger.

"Lucas, I…"

"Who did this!" His snappy tone scared me.

"A boy who sits in the back of our history class. His name is Derek." I started to cry even more. "You can't tell anyone, Auggie could get hurt, please," I reached for his hand, "you could get hurt." He squeezed my hand before texting Derek. "What are you typing Lucas?"

"Derek isn't gonna know what hit him."

(A/N: I decided to let Texas Lucas enter the story. I promise that in the end, all will work out. Thanks for the support on the story. Love each and every one of you. I won't drop this story.)


	5. Chapter 5

~ Maya's POV ~

I had heard Riley crying from inside the room, but Corey told me to stay out here. Suddenly, the door busted open and Lucas emerged. His eyes had a fire in them. Something was wrong.

"Lucas, are you ok?" I asked he looked at me for a second.

"Go to her, I need to go." He said before speedily walking down the hallway. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, both giving me an approving and worrying nod before I stood up and walked into the room. What I saw made tears roll down my cheek.

"Riley? What happened?" I asked her, walking over and sitting down in the chair.

"No! Get out of here, go get Lucas. You have to stop him!" She yelled, scaring me.

"Riley, I'm staying here with you. What happened, where is he going?"

"Riley, why didn't you tell me about this? You got hurt to prevent yourself from getting embarrassed?" I was shocked by all of this. How could this have happened, and why to Riley?

"Maya, I'm sorry I lied about everything, I didn't want you to get hurt. If I would have told you, or Lucas, you would have gotten involved and you could get hurt. And now that Lucas knows, he is going to fight him, Maya, this is why you have to leave. You have to stop him. I can't let him get hurt too." She sat up. It took a lot, but she had it in her. She cared a lot about me and a lot about Lucas. "Go, please, you have to stop him."

"I don't know where to look Riley, he could be anywhere." She contemplated this for a second before reaching for her phone. She picked it up and opened her texts. _Meet me behind the school now, you will pay._ She showed it to me and I covered my mouth. Lucas was going to do it. He was going to fight this guy. "Go, Maya, please." I nodded and hugged her, before running out of the hospital and to the school. I had to stop Lucas.

(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. Maya and Riley haven't had a true conversation in a while and this scene was needed and wanted. Don't forget to leave comments! Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

~ Riley's POV ~

I laid back down and sobbed when Maya left the room. I was interrupted once again by the squeaking of the door. There stood my Mom and my Dad.

"Riley, why would you lie to us?" My dad asked with a concerned face.

"I thought it would stop. I thought that this would be the end. Once he… beat me… it, it would be over." I turned my head away when I saw a tear fall from my mom's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"And Maya, why didn't you tell her?"

"Cause if she was involved, she could get hurt. And now Lucas and Maya are both gonna get hurt." I continued to cry, my throat screaming for me to stop.

"What do you mean Riley?" my mom asked.

"Lucas left me to fight him," I said weakly, "and Peaches went to stop him."

(A/N: I am sorry for the super short chapter. I needed to get Riley's parents to understand and not a lot was needed to do so. I won't give up. I will probably update in a day or two because of my busy schedule. Thanks for understanding. Keep on reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

~ Maya's POV ~

I ran faster than my legs could carry me. The hospital was a mere 3 blocks from the school, making it a generally short commute. Against my best wishes, I knew that Huckleberry was faster and there was no way that I would make it to the school in time to talk sense into him. Finally, the school came into view and with my last bit of energy, I sprinted to the back of the school to find that I was too late.

"Lucas stop!" I screamed in horror. They were both throwing punches.

"Maya, not now! Get out of here!" Lucas yelled, exasperated.

Derek looked over at me. "I see girlfriend number two has come to rescue you prince charming." With that, he threw a hard punch at Lucas, knocking him to the ground. I ran over to him and blocked the next punch with my body. It hit me right on the side.

"Aghh," I winced. "Wow, you really are low, punching a girl." Even though this wasn't the best time, my sarcastic side still showed.

"You are the one asking for it." He winded up to punch again, but this time Lucas was ready, stopping his fist with his hand.

"You touch her again and I swear you'll regret it." He threw a jaw breaking punch right in Derek's gut. He collaspsed to the ground. "Are you ok?" Lucas said sweetly, turning to me. He reached out a hand and helped me up, even though I could do it myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weak punch to the side. Unlike the hit to your face. Oh my gosh you're bleeding Lucas!" I was horrified to see blood coming from his nose quickly.

"It's just a nosebleed Maya, it'll be fi…" His words were cut off when he was knocked right into me. I fall back and hit my head on the blacktop. My head spun.

"Maya, this is not your fight. Lucas is the dumb one here, so leave. I won't punch you again." Derek threatened. I shook my head and propped myself up on my elbows. When my vision cleared, I was shocked. Lucas had Derek pinned up against the wall. How did he do that in a mere 5 seconds? He never ceases to amaze me. He cares deeply for me and Riley, that's why he goes to these lengths.

"Look, I don't want to stoop down to your level any longer. I hope that you learned that you don't mess with my friends, ok! Riley is my girlfriend and I will do anything to protect her. She is crazy and quirky, but she is also beautiful and sweet. You ripped her happiness away to make your life seem better. Knock it off unless you want this again." Lucas took a deep breath before releasing Derek roughly and beginning to walk away.

"Look at you chicken, walking away from a fight like a coward." Derek mocked.

"The only coward here is the guy that needs to pick on sweet girls to make himself feel better. Come on Maya, let's go." And with that, Lucas and I left with our heads held high.

(A/N: I know that may not have been what some of you were expecting, but that's part of the fun of fanfiction. I apologize for any Lucaya fans out there, I don't do that, sorry. Thanks for continuing to read. Don't forget to comment! You are all beautiful, never forget! Keep reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

~ Riley's POV ~

After they let me leave the hospital, my parents drove me home. The ride was silent. No one talked. I had to break the silence.

"Mom, where's Auggie?" I asked, hoping for a good response.

"With Shawn, why?" My mom turned her head to look at me. I stared her in the eye for a second, debating telling her the truth or not. I choose not. I turned my gaze to the window and looked at the people passing by.

"I just want to see him." My voice cracked. Do you think that they would figure out why? No way. I went into my phone and deleted the evidence of the threat. However, I did keep everything else, in case I needed it in my, or Lucas's defense. Lucas. I hope that he is ok.

After we got home, Auggie was already home. I gave him a big, long hug, leaving a confused look on his face, before heading to my room for the night. I locked my door and sat on the bay window.

I looked around my room, at all of the memories. I thought of Maya and Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, and Zae. Lucas and Maya. Tears started to settle in my eyes. I walked over to my mirror and gazed into it, and gazed at the being staring back at me. Derek was right about everything. I had everything, and now, I ruined it. I lost my sweet Lucas to the Texan everyone feared, I lost my parents trust, I lost my smile and my laugh. I lost it all. He was right about something else too. I _am_ ugly. I _am_ stupid. And now, I was nothing.

I crumbled to the ground and began to cry. I cried about everything. I found the strength to stand up and walk into my bathroom. I sat on the toilet, my stomach unsettling. My thoughts were scaring me. I shook my head, trying to think of happy thoughts, but they were eaten, by the nightmare that I was living. I looked down at my hands. They were trembling. The thoughts that were passing through me were simply terrifying. I grabbed my head and pulled at my hair. My stomach felt worse by the minute. I thought I heard a noise come from my room, but it didn't phase me. Not until a hand was resting on my shoulder.

~ Lucas POV ~

She turned her head and our eyes met. "L-Lucas?" she whimpered. My heart broke. He face was covered in tears and makeup stains and her body was trembling.

"Riley?" My voice squeaked. My cheeks burned with fury and my eyes filled with tears. They filled with tears because of the pain I felt from seeing her like this and the guilt for being part of the cause.

Before I could even move, she wrapped her hands around me and cried into my shoulder. "Lucas, don't ever do that again, please." She squeezed tighter and so did I.

"Riley, I'm so sorry that I fought him. It was wrong." I put my head in her hair, feeling guilty about everything.

"Just to have you know," came a trembling voice from behind, "he backed off the fight after remembering his changes. He left the fight on top, without getting hurt or, seriously, hurt Derek." Riley lifted her head off of my chest and gazed upon the blonde hair girl she had been through everything with.

"Maya?" Riley grinned as Maya came over and joined our hug. Riley placed her head on my chest once again, and we sat there like that until Riley spoke up once more.

She spoke quietly, and her words were muffled by my chest. "Are you ok Lucas? There is dried blood on your nose," she said, lifting her head. "Let me…" she started to move but I held her tighter.

"I'm fine Riley. For once, stop worrying about us and let us worry about you." My tears, for the most part, had dried up now, leaving streaks of a whitish chalk on my face. "You, however, should get cleaned up." I lifted her up off the ground and sat her on the toilet. Maya sat next to her with her head on Riley's thigh. Riley wiped her eyes with one hand and played with Maya's hair with the other. I dampened a cloth and wiped away all of her makeup and tear stains.

"I probably look worse now than I did before." Riley meekly joked.

"Riles, you don't need makeup to make you look pretty. When was the last time you looked in the mirror and thought, I look pretty today?" Maya said softly, her head still on Riley's thigh.

Riley looked down at her still shaking hands and sighed. "Too long."

Time just froze. I stayed standing, staring at my beautiful, and hurt, girlfriend. Maya stayed with her head on Riley and held her trembling hands. And Riley stays looking down as if she was ashamed.

"Riley, you don't have to be scared, or worried or ashamed anymore. We all know, you can tell us how you feel." Maya said softly, stroking Riley's hands.

"I-I… I can't." With that, Riley stood up and walked out without another room. Maya looked at me with a blank stare. Neither of us knew how to deal with this. But someone else did. Farkle.

(A/N: Thanks for all of you who are still reading and following along. I am so glad that Farkle is actually going to come into play very soon. I know that this chapter was rather long but you guys deserved it after the last few were pretty short. Hope that everyone has a fantastic day! Keep on reading!


	9. Chapter 9

~ Farkle's POV ~

*bang* *bang*

The movie I was watching was turned up to full volume. If I am home alone, there is no one to tell me to turn it down. I sat back and continued to eat my popcorn. I couldn't help but think about Riley, she acted really strange all of a sudden at lunch. Trust me, I know Riley, and when she has to go, she does this weird trot out of the room, not an awkward speed walk. No one else seemed to notice but me, though.

My movie was so loud, I almost didn't hear the phone ring.

"Hey, Lucas, what's up?" I said in my best cool dude impression. I giggled to myself for a second before I was cut off by Lucas's worried voice.

"It's Riley." I hung up. Between my suspicions from earlier and the tone that Lucas used, I didn't need an explanation. I needed to get to Riley.

~ Maya's POV ~

I sat in the bathroom with Lucas as we thought of what to do. He eventually wandered out to Riley and sat with her on her bed. But not me. I sat, frozen on the bathroom floor. I, I can't believe she kept this from me. I remember how it felt to keep things in, for heaven's sakes, I shared that with her that night on the fire escape. Doesn't she realize what boxing up your emotions does?

That's when I realized something. She doesn't understand. I didn't at the time. Suddenly, I began to cry to myself for even thinking such selfish thoughts. I wiped my eyes and stood up. Riley was always there for us, now I had to be there for her.

~ Topanga's POV ~

Corey and I sat on the couch long after Lucas and Maya showed up. Trust me, we knew they were there, but we also knew they were needed. I tried my best to explain to Auggie, but I just couldn't tell him everything. After I told him she was getting bullied, his face made me so sad I couldn't finish. My head rested on my husband's shoulder and I let out a tear. My baby had seen the dark side of the world and I wondered… Would Riley ever be the same again?

~ Riley's POV ~

I just want them to leave! I want them all to leave. I can't share with them. How do you describe nothing? When you feel sad you can explain, but when you feel the way I do, you feel… nothing.

I had my head lying on Lucas's thigh and he was stroking my hair. I heard him make a phone call but I didn't know who to. I just figured that it was his parent's, telling them that he would be a little late. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay. I can't even make up my mind. What is happening to me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the window and I realized that it wasn't Lucas's parents that he called, it was Farkle.

(A/N: I know that there were many small areas in this chapter, but I was setting up the characters thoughts and the scenario for the next chapter, which is going to be a big one. (I'm already working on it.) Thanks for the ongoing support. Review, please. You can't become better without criticism. Plus, I don't have this whole entire story mapped out so I am up to suggestions! I will give credit to the person with the ideas in that chapter. Thanks again! Keep on reading!)


	10. Chapter 10

~ Farkle's POV ~

After knocking on Riley's window, I climbed right in.

"Farkle?" Riley sat up. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were wet. I glanced at Lucas and he gave me a nod.

I ran over to her and gave her her biggest hug that I had ever given anyone, even Smakle. My mind drifted to Smackle for a moment, missing her while she was on her vacation in Florida before my mind returned to Riley. It took her a second to process what happened before she hugged me back, nestling her head in my neck.

"Riley, can I talk to you about something?" I asked Riley. She solemnly shook her head yes as I signaled for Lucas to leave for a moment. Lucas got up and entered the bathroom. I was confused for a second before he exited with Maya. Together they climbed out the window and sat on the fire escape. It was only me and Riley now.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this Riley? You know that we are all here for you." I continued to hug her, not letting go until she did so.

"Why didn't you?" she responded.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell us when you were getting bullied Farkle? Same reason. A bully makes you feel like a nothing." She sat up and stared into my eyes. "You should know that. But he didn't bully me for turtlenecks like he did you. You easily changed that. He… I…" She stopped. She shook her head and looked away, trying to hold back the tears.

"He what Riley? What did he bully you about? You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone, OK?" I looked at her and reached for her shoulder. Before I could, she stood up and walked to the mirror, staring at herself.

"Because I was perfect. Because I didn't know pain. Because I had wonderful friends that I took for granted. And now, it's all gone." She looked out the window at Lucas and Maya, sitting solemnly in the cold. "Everyone is upset and angry at me." I wanted so bad to stop her, but she needed to vent. She needed to let it out. "I lost everything. I now know what pain feels like. I am no longer happy, I am an ugly girl that no one cares about. I am nothing." The pain on her face made tears form in my eyes. She started bawling, for what I guess was the thousandth time tonight. I looked at my watch. 7:30.

I walked over to her and embraced her. She melted into my hug. "Farkle, I'm so sorry."

"For what Riley," I asked.

"For taking you for granted. For not telling you like a real friend would. For making you feel this way. For bringing back old memories. For…" I interrupted her.

"Riley, stop. You don't need to be sorry for anything. I of all people know what it is like to feel like a nothing. I know how hard it is to tell people about your bully and how hard it is to get out of the muck that they put you in." I pulled her away from me and looked into her eyes. "You are beautiful Riley, not ugly. You are a great friend, with a bunch of friends that love and support you. And most of all, you are not a nothing. You are a difference maker. I never want my quirky and carefree Riley to go away. I know she's still in there." I smiled at her. And to my surprise and pleasure, she smiled back.

(A/N: I am hoping to be able to post another chapter today but no promises. Just a reminder, to all of you creative writers out there, I am always open to ideas. I love being able to share my writing with all of you. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was filled with emotion, but I love Farkle and Riley's relationship. So, thanks again to everyone that is sticking with this story and to newcomers, welcome! I post almost every day. Keep reading!)


	11. Chapter 11

~ Riley's POV ~

It was 9:00 when everyone left when I made everyone leave. It was late and I didn't want them to stay up all night with me. I had to fight Maya to go back to her house. I only got her to go by threatening to call Sean and get him to come and get her. Now I just lie on my bed thinking.

 _You know, if I were as ugly and stupid as you, I would just kill myself._

 _You are ugly._

 _Your friends only stick around because they don't want to hurt you._

My mind kept wandering back to Derek's words. He had been bullying me for almost 2 months now. That day at lunch when I asked him for his name was a mistake. I should have just blocked his number after the first text. It would never have gotten out of control. I don't know why I did it. It may have been because I believed it. Or maybe I just wanted attention. I don't know. No, I do know, Derek was right about one thing. I was stupid. It's my fault that this got out of control. Maybe they would all be better off without me. Without having to worry about me. Maybe I should just end it. No. I can't. I can't hurt them even more.

I didn't sleep a wink. I couldn't. How do you sleep when you have endless, contradicting, thoughts running through your head? I sat there, looking up at the ceiling. I didn't cry, I had no more tears to cry. I simply laid there, wondering if tomorrow would be better, or worse.

~ Lucas's POV ~

I regret everything. I regret fighting Derek. That's not me. I thought that I had changed, and so did everyone else. Riley believed that I would never be that Texas tough guy again and I let her down. Sure, I walked away like the Lucas that I am now, but I shouldn't have even fought him at all. I regret not noticing Riley's behavior sooner. Every once and awhile I thought that something was going on but whenever I asked she always said that she was fine. I laughed to myself. I would never believe that again.

I thought about Riley and this whole situation until my mind threw in the towel and I finally fell asleep.

~ Maya's POV ~

" _Riley" I screamed as Derek threw another punch._

" _Maya! Maya, help me!" she screamed. I tried to run to her but I wasn't fast enough. Derek punched her again. Riley fell to the ground as I started to push Derek away. Riley regained her strength and ran as fast as she could away. Derek pushed me out of the way and started to walk back into the school. I followed Riley to the bridge across town._

 _She sat on the bridge as I ran to her, screaming her name, but I was too late._

" _I love you Maya." she said to me, before pushing herself over the bridge._

"Riley!" I screamed, sitting up. My face was wet and my voice raspy. I looked at my hands. They were shaking. "Riley," I whispered, putting my hands over my face and curling up into a ball. I tried to get the thought out of my head. What if Riley has thought about killing herself? What if she does? I cried even harder at this thought. I didn't want to go back to sleep, but my body didn't comply to this. I laid back down and cried myself to sleep.

(A/N: I know, I know, that was a super sad chapter. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day for Riley and the gang. Thanks for everyone continuing to stick with this story. I promise that I won't let it go. If you have any ideas for future chapters then review/comment and I will make sure to credit you in that chapter. Thanks again. Keep on reading!)


	12. Chapter 12

~ Riley's POV ~

My alarm clock woke me up. It's loud noise rang in my ears as I reluctantly got out of bed. My mind returned to the events that occurred the last night. I shook my head. Everything was going to be different now. They all knew.

Looking in my dresser, there was nothing that I liked. All of my clothing seemed to be dull and ugly, not bright and fun like they used to seem. I pulled out a sweatshirt and jeans for the day, matching them with my converse. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and applied my make-up. Checking the mirror, I confirmed the obvious. I was different.

My phone dinged from my nightstand, where Maya had left it last night. I debated going over to it, my thirst for a text from Maya, driving me to check it. I picked up the phone and sighed in relief. It was from Maya. _Good morning Riles! Shawn had to leave for work earlier today so he is driving me to school. Wanna come?_ I thought about it for a moment. What if Maya told Shawn? I don't want a lecture, even if it is from Uncle Shawn. I sighed. I didn't really have a choice, not if Maya had say in it. _Be outside in 10._

~ Derek's POV ~

*Ding* My phone woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and sighed. I wondered if Dad was even downstairs. Last night, after texting Riley, I heard yelling downstairs. They were fighting again. It was clear that Mom was drunk again. I am so sick and tired of them treating each other like this.

"Good Morning, Derek!" My Mom said groggily. Yep, she was drunk last night. I hate seeing her during her hangover. It not only makes me uncomfortable, but she always treats me like crap.

"Hi Mom." I said sarcastically, wanting her to catch on to me being annoyed.

"What did you say son?" she asked me angrily. I knew that I shouldn't engage with her but I just couldn't help myself.

"I said, I can't believe that you got drunk again last night and drove Dad out again. Oh and by the way, you told me that you were driving me to school today. How do you suppose that you are going to do that when you can barely sit up!" My face burned with fury. She approached me and I realized I went to far. Her hand struck my face, her diamond ring stinging my skin.

"You will not speak to me like that! You can walk! You're not an old man. Now get out of my house now!" She shook her head, the hangover taking over again. She turned and walked away without an apology.

I looked down at my phone. School started in fifteen minutes and the walking commute would easily take twenty to twenty-five minutes. I quickly grabbed my backpack and sprinted out of the house. I was definitely going to be late, again.

(A/N: I know that it has been longer than I usually take to upload this, but I have had a pretty busy schedule. My school hosted our annual Mini - THON yesterday and I was helping out. I haven't made a part in Derek's perspective and I think that I am going to do it again soon. Thanks for all of the reviews. While they may be few, they are encouraging. Keep on reviewing and remember, if you have any ideas, I am open. I know that I got a review requesting longer chapters. They usually range from 600 - 1,000 words depending on the scene, but I will definitely work on that. I know that his chapter is small, but I am still busy. But making sure that I update for you guys is important, so I made time. ;) Again, I love hearing from you guys. Can't wait to see where this story goes. Keep on reading.)


	13. Chapter 13

~ Riley's POV ~

I walked into history class with a smile on my face. Not a real one, though, only the one that I forced on a second ago. I quickly scanned the back of the class, only to find that Derek's seat was empty. For a second, my smile was genuine.

"Hey Riles seems like someone is a little better this morning," I heard Maya say from her seat. I snapped out of my trance and walked over to my desk sitting down. I smiled at her, only to receive a confused and sympathetic face back. My fake smiles fooled her once, but not now.

I looked down, ashamed of everything. I was going to be treated like a baby that couldn't stand up for herself anymore. Never again would anyone see her the same Riley they did before, which hurt. I wanted to be that Riley, but then again, that Riley was the one that got me bullied, that caused this whole mess. Maybe I was better off this way, sad and depressed all the time.

I glanced back at Lucas, who was giving me the same look as Maya. I couldn't stand it. I gave him a quick glare, before turning back to the front of the class.

"Okay class, let's begin, shall we?" my father said, turning to the board, chalk in hand.

"Sorry... I'm… I'm late, sir." Derek made out between breaths.

"I am sure there is a reasonable excuse like every other time Derek," my dad said with a hint of sarcasm, "Please take your seat."

I never told my dad who it was, but he figured it out, by interrogating my friends of course. His sarcasm, however, came from his normal self. Derek was always late and he always had an excuse. I would have acted the same way.

I couldn't tell you what my father talked about, I was far too busy collecting my thoughts and twiddling my thumbs to pay any attention. Not that it mattered anyways. There is no way that my dad can fix this, not this time.

Lunch time rolled around quickly and I found myself sitting between Maya and Lucas, Farkle and Zae sitting across from me. I sat there, moving my peas around on my plate. Maya took notice of my lack of appetite.

"Riles, you need to eat something," she said, her voice both demanding and stubborn. Lucas looked at my plate to justify the statement Maya had made in his mind.

"I'm not hungry, okay?" I replied with sass. I dropped the fork down on my tray and stood up.

Before I could move away from my chair, Lucas grabbed my arm. "No you don't," he said sternly. Even when he was being a butt, he was still cute. I glared at him and sat back down. My phone buzzed. I picked it up and checked it. _Just so you know, Lucas said that he doesn't like you anymore._

I didn't believe him. I wouldn't believe him. Lucas was my boyfriend. _And how would you know that?_ I responded.

 _Because while we were fighting, I told him that you would pay for what he did and he told me that he would break up with you just so that I would stop. Let me know when he does Riles. Lol._ Why would Lucas say that? It's clear. He didn't. Derek was trying to get inside my head again.

I put my phone back down in my lap, and when I looked up, everyone was staring at me. I looked up at Lucas who had clearly read the texts over my shoulder. "Riley, I would never break up with you. I do like you, I really do." His tone was soft and sincere. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"Why?" I said. "He is going to target and make fun of you now too. Plus, it's not like I have been much of a girlfriend recently anyways." I looked down when I felt him pull me in. I placed my head on his chest.

"Why?" he echoed, "Because I think that you are beautiful. I think that you are an amazing friend and you have the biggest heart I know. I think that you are smart and funny, quirky and cute. Riley, I love you just the way that you are, please don't change."

Silence fell upon the table after Lucas spoke. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I sucked them in, not wanting to cry in school. Getting pitied by my friends was one thing, crying in front of the kids in my school was another.

Lucas's words touched me. He called me beautiful. He said he liked the old Riley. How could someone be so mean as to tell me that the old Riley was a nothing when clearly she was something? I melted into his grasp when I came to the realization that he, and all of them, were going nowhere. They weren't babying me, they were just being good friends. And I loved them for that. I loved them enough to make an effort to bring the old, quirky, funny and caring Riley back. Nothing will stop me.

(A/N: I tried to make a longer and more satisfying chapter for you guys so that this bad news wouldn't be soo bad. I, unfortunately, won't be able to update until Thursday. With the snow storm coming and my trip to New York, I won't have the time. I am so sorry, but I hope that this chapter made up for it. Again, I would love it if you guys could write reviews so that I can become a better writer. I have a question for you guys. I would love to hear from every one of you. Thanks for the continued support! Keep on reading!)


	14. Chapter 14

~ Maya's POV ~

"Come on Riles!" I shouted to Riley from down the hall. It was the end of the day and we were going to take the subway home.

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" she shouted, quickening her pace to catch up to me.

I was glad that she was finally happy again, well as far as I could tell. She was acting more as herself ever since Lucas gave her that talk at lunch. As he was talking, I felt, I felt… jealous. That should have been me. I should have been the one that conforted her. I tried talking to her, but Lucas seemed to be the only one that could comfort her. I have been her friend for as long as I can remember. So why is that Lucas could comfort her and I couldn't? I just don't understand.

My face must have dropped when I thought of this because Riley questioned me. "You okay Peaches?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just lost in thought I guess." I smiled at her, before shifting my gaze past her. No, not now.

"Maya, earth to Maya," Riley said with a smile, waving her hands in front of my face.

I looked into her eyes. "We should go." I grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hallway.

"Okay, okay. Slow down a little Peaches, geese." I slowed a little to a speed walk, praying.

"Hey Riley, I like your new outfit." a voice said from behind. Riley froze.

I pulled on her arm but to my surprise, she turned around, facing him. "Leave me, and all of my friends alone. I know what pain is. I felt alone. I had the urges to hurt myself. So why keep it up, huh? Isn't that what you wanted, for me to hurt?"

Wait, wait, wait. Did she just say that she had urges to hurt herself? My Riley, Riley Matthews. I… I'm speechless.

"Yes it was, but you only suffered a fraction of what I do. You still don't understand," he said, giving a crooked smile.

"Riley, we should go," I said, continuing to pull on her arm, but she was stuck fast.

"What else are you going to do to me? You have physically put my through pain as well as mentally. What more could you want?" Riley was getting choked up, but I could tell she was trying to be strong.

Suddenly, Lucas turned the corner and quickly processed the situation at hand. His fists clenched immediately. However, Riley did not seem to notice his presence, she started walking towards Derek. I thought about stopping her, but with Huckleberry here, nothing bad could happen to her.

"Answer me! What more do you want?" She said, tearing up. "I have seen the dark side of the world, and because of you, I will never be the same girl I was before, all because of you. I hate you for everything you did! For causing all of this! When will you realize that causing pain to other people doesn't fix yours!?" I could tell that Riley's blood was boiling.

Derek's smile widened. "First of all," he said, taking a step closer to Riley, causing Lucas to take a step as well, "it's not my fault that you are so ugly and stupid." Lucas was about to explode, but I looked at him, telling him through my expression to stay out of it. "Second of all, you will never, ever understand what I go through, not after that. You are still the same innocent and naive Riley that you were a week ago." With that, Riley's fists clenched and I could tell that she was on the verge of tears.

"That Riley is gone! If I was that Riley, I would never do this!" she shouted, punching Derek across the face.

"Ahhh!" Derek exclaimed, grabbing his face. Riley covered her mouth, realizing what she had just done. She started to cry.

Before Derek could throw a punch in return, Riley was running down the hallway. "Riley, stop!" I shouted running after her, my mouth agape. Did Riley just… I can't believe it.

(A/N: Hey guys! Suprise! I now that I said that I wasn't going to update, but I was feeling ok after my trip. I went to see Wicked on Broadway today and it was AMAZING. Once in a lifetime experience. Anyways, after I got home, I felt up to finishing this chapter for all of you. ( I started it Tuesday after posting Chapter 13. ) Anyways, don't forget to review! Keep on reading!)


	15. Chapter 15

~ Maya's POV ~

I chased Riley down the hall and out of the school, still processing what just happened. Riley just punched the person who had bullied her the past month. I… I am at a loss for words. I didn't know where she was heading.

"Riley, please, slow down!" I yelled after her. Curse my choice to wear these shoes today. My two-inch heels, while cute and classy, were really slowing me down. However, they had straps on them, and bending over to take them off would take far to long, plus, I was already almost caught up to her.

She was running faster than I had ever seen her run before, hence why I hadn't been able to catch up to her yet. It took me a minute to realize where we were headed, straight for the busiest street in town. The road right outside of our school was always super busy right after school hours, and it seemed as though Riley had no interest in slowing down.

"RILEY! STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I know that she heard me and I knew that she was sensible, so why was she still running for the road…

Wait… I thought about what she had said inside. No, she can't be. I have to stop her.

I ran faster, extending my arm, reaching for hers, which was now only inches away. We crossed the sidewalk, the road within inches. I lunged forward and managed to snatch her arm. I yanked backward and we fell into the small section of grass that bordered the road and the sidewalk.

I wrapped my arms around her and started to cry. She was crying as well and her body was trembling. I squeezed her tighter when she tried to get up.

"Peaches, I'm fine, you don't have to hold me her anymore," she said, smartly. I let her out of my arms and allowed her to sit up. She sat up and looked into my terrified and scared eyes.

"No, you're not!" I said grasping her hands, never taking my eyes off of hers. "You, you could have died Riley! What were you thinking!" I was still crying, and I could tell that she was shocked by my sudden outburst. I hadn't cried in front of her many times, but when I did, she knew that there was something extremely wrong. "My Riley wouldn't do that. You would never do that." I said softening my tone.

Her body stiffened and her sad eyes turned into a stomach wrenching glare. She ripped her hands out of mine and stood up. That is when I realized that I had messed up. "I am not that Riley anymore! As hard as I try, as hard as you try, she is never, ever, coming back!" Her sudden anger made my face expressionless. I didn't know what to think.

Before I could say another word, she was running away again, but this time, back to the school. I watched as she entered the school building, her sobs being cut off as the door closed behind her What just happened?

~ Lucas's POV ~

(A/N: This took place simultaneously with the last scene. A.K.A. while Maya was chasing Riley.)

Most everyone had left the building and Derek and I was the only two in the hallway.

"Derek, when are you going to learn not to mess with us?" I said, angrily. Derek turned around and was almost shocked to see me standing there my blood boiling.

"Well, well, well, isn't it just the number one liar in the school." His evil, crooked smile sent a chill down my spine.

"What are you talking about," I snapped back.

"Seriously, there is no way anyone could like Riley, she is so, how do you put it, weird out of place? That sounds about right to me." He smiled. It took all that I had not to walk up and knock him out, but I remembered back to the day Riley got beaten up by this jerk, I had promised her I wouldn't, not ever again.

"Well here's a wake-up call. I like her. And yes she's weird, it's what makes her unique, what makes her beautiful. You, on the other hand, you're the one out of place. The one who always shows up late and doesn't even seem to care." I stopped there because I realized that I went too far, I was stooping down to his level.

"You don't understand the half of it Lucas Liar. You know, if you have any decency, you would break up with Riley. All your doing is making yourself look bad, I mean, there are so many other girls, like that Maya Hart." He raised his eyebrows, staring into my soul. That was it.

"Look, Derek, I don't care what other people think. They can make fun of me all they want. I like Riley, no I LOVE Riley and no one can change my mind. I promised her that I wouldn't fight you, and that is the only reason why you are not lying on the floor unconscious right now. If YOU have any decency, you will leave me and Riley, as well as the rest of my friends alone!" My fists were so tightly clenched, I could feel my fingernails digging into my skin. He stared at me, he didn't know what to say. I won, without brawn, I won with my words.

"L-Lucas?" I heard someone whimper.

"Riley?" I said, looking past Derek. She was trembling and sobbing. I ran over to her and gave her the biggest hug. She melted the second I wrapped my arms around her and we slowly knelt to the floor.

I lifted my head and looked at Derek. "I told you, I love her. And I know that I promised her, but if you ever, lay a hand on her again, need I finish?" I said sharply. He didn't answer, he simply walked away.

I realized in that moment that Maya had followed Riley out, but Maya wasn't here now. Where did she go? "Riley, where's Maya," I said, continuing to stroke her hair.

"I h-hurt her, I… I…" She didn't finish. She couldn't. What had happened in the past 5 minutes?

"Shhh, it's okay Riles. I'm here."

I promised myself there and then. Derek would pay if he ever touched her again. Didn't matter if I was changed or not. This had gone too far.

(A/N: I know, I know, but I promise you, there are secrets in this chapter that will be revealed next time. Thanks so much for the ongoing support! I love it when you guys leave reviews so keep it up. I reached 5k reads yesterday and considering I only started this story this month, that is crazy! I love sharing my writing with you guys! If you have any ideas for any upcoming chapters, let me know! Keep on reading!)


	16. Chapter 16

~ Maya's POV ~

My mind kept on wandering back to what had just happened. She… she ran straight towards the road. Was she intending to get hurt? Maybe she was just trying to get away and her mind didn't process it right. I hope so. I really messed up. I shouldn't have said that. Of course, she's not that Riley, as much as I may wish that she is, she may never be that Riley again. I guess that I just need to accept that.

My back was now resting against the tree close to where I tackled her. I stared at the busy street. Did that really just happen?

~ Lucas's POV ~

Riley's body was trembling uncontrollably. What happened within the few minutes her and Maya were outside?

"Lucas?" she whimpered, finally speaking up. We had been sitting there on the floor for at least 10 minutes since she ran in. We have just sat here in silence. She sat up and looked into my eyes. "I-I messed up. Really bad. I, I don't know what I was thinking. I was trying to get away from Maya and I ran towards the street and I didn't stop because I thought… I thought that I had to get away and, and I scared Maya. I almost ran out into the street Lucas. I - I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't care, I just…"

I leaned forward, cutting her off with a kiss. I had to stop her. I didn't think of how else to other than, well, kiss her. She was shocked at first but eventually kissed back. Her soft lips pulled off of mine and I stared into her eyes once more.

"What was that for?" she said, crying and blushing at the same time.

"Riley, I love you and you have to know that. If you would have kept running Riley, if Maya wasn't fast enough, I would have never gotten to show you. I, I can't even imagine what it would have been like if you would have kept running." We both started to cry. I reached out and grabbed her hands, squeezing them. "Promise me that you won't ever do that again, promise me."

She sat there in shock at what I had just said. To be completely honest, I didn't even know that I had that in me. I just kissed Riley Matthews. I did it. I kissed her.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me. "I promise," she whispered.

After sitting there for a little while longer, I stood her up and we walked home together. We couldn't find Maya, so we figured that she took the subway home. Riley and I walked, hands linked, all the way to her house. I figured if we walked, we would have more time, and more privacy, to talk.

When we finally reached her house, I walked her in, making sure to let go of her hand before entering. I didn't feel like dealing with Mr. Matthews right now.

"Riley, where have you been?" Mr. Matthews said, standing up off the couch, a worried expression on his face.

"Lucas and I wanted to walk home from school today. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I, we, decided to do it last minute. Maya didn't want to join us, though. She had… something else to do." Man is she a bad liar.

"Ok, well you better get started on your homework," he said gently. Wait, I knew he knew that she was lying, so why play along with it.

"Ok daddy," she said. She turned to me and gave me a hug, bringing color to my cheeks. I quickly hid it. "Thanks for walking with me Lucas. Better get started on my homework." With that, she left.

I turned and closed the door behind me. I started to walk down the hallway when the door re-opened, and who but Mr. Matthews comes out.

(A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that I didn't update in so long. You guys know that I usually update every day and I love doing that but time just got away from me the last couple of days. Again I am sooooo sorry. I hope that this chapter will make up for it. Thanks for giving me ideas in the reviews, keep it up! I love hearing from you guys. Next chapter will most likely come out tomorrow. I may even have to post two to make up for the last few days. Again, I am so sorry for not posting. Keep on reading!)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: PLEASE READ. I know I usually do this at the end but here. I would like to thank Hiccstrid1423 for putting this idea in my head for this chapter. If you guys have any ideas please review. I love hearing from you guys.)

~ Lucas's POV ~

I turned slowly, facing the man who had chased me out of his daughter's bedroom many times, even stealing my shoe once.

"Lucas, can I talk to you?" Mr. Matthews asked politely. He didn't seem angry, not that I could tell. He looked almost, sad.

"Yes, sir," I responded. This couldn't be good. He motioned for me to sit down and we both sat with our backs against the wall in the middle of the hallway.

"I am going to explain something to you." Oh no. "I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that Riley has you." Wait, what was he getting to here? About walking her home? We've done it before. He picked up on my expression and elaborated. "I stayed after school today to grade papers. I heard Riley's fight with Derek and then yours." I looked away. Was he there? Wait, if he was there, he saw… "You were very smart taking him down with your words. Riley deserves someone like you. So I give you permission." Wait… WHAT!

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused, turning my head back to him.

"Come on Lucas. After I heard Riley come in, I peeked my head out. I saw you, Lucas. I saw how you handled the situation." He looked away, gaining his composure. Was this really that hard for him? "Recently, Riley has been different. All because of that kid Derek." His fist clenched. Then and there, I realized how hard it is for him. Seeing the kid that is bullying your daughter day after day and not being able to do something. "I don't know what to do. I want to be her father but I am also his teacher. But I trust that you are onto it, the right way?" He looked at me and I nodded my head. "You are the only one who makes her herself. Lucas, she really likes you, and well, it's obvious that you do too." he finished with a grin.

I let out a small, awkward laugh. "Yeah," I said, looking away. I could tell I was blushing.

"Look Lucas. Riley is my baby girl, and this is hard for me, but I see how she looks at you. I officially give you permission to… date my daughter." He smiled and so did I. He held out his hand and I shook it. He helped me up and went our separate ways. I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the hallway.

~ Riley's POV ~

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Maya climbed through the window and took a seat next to me in the bay window.

"You don't have to knock you know," I said jokingly.

She smiled. "I know, it makes me feel, less, intrusiony."

I giggled. "I don't think that's a word." She stuck out her tongue.

"Ok grammar teacher, how you doing?" Her face went from funny and light to serious in a matter of seconds. It almost caught me off guard.

"Fine," I said, lying so blatantly, I cringed.

"You wanna talk about your fineness?"

I rested my head on her shoulder. "I don't think that's a word either Peaches." I smiled to myself. She didn't respond. She really wanted to talk. I sat back up and looked at her. "I-I didn't know what I was thinking Maya, I… I wasn't. I thought that I had to get away and I thought about the cars but they didn't seem to faze me. I don't know what happened or what I was thinking I just kept running. Maya, you saved my life. I…" She cut me off with a big hug and started to cry. "Maya you don't have to cry, it's o…"

"No it's not!" she said, cutting me off. I was shocked by her outburst, I didn't say anything, I couldn't. She continued to cry. "Riley, what if you would have kept running? What if I wasn't able to catch you? You could have got hurt."

"That's what Lucas said… and I promised him that I would never do it again, and I won't."

"Good," she said, hugging me.

"You know, you and Huckleberry, as you call him, are very similar Maya." I smiled, wiping away the tears. I was pretty much trying to change the subject. I have talked about this enough today. Plus, I can't believe I was about to tell her.

"How?" she asked, grinning to herself, wiping away her tears as well.

"Well, when I was talking, he cut me off, just like you did. You cut me off with a hug, he, well, he cut me off, with a kiss." I automatically blushed and started smiling like an idiot.

Maya sprang off of me and screamed, "WHAT!" at the top of her lungs.

"Maya, shhhhhh!" I said, putting my hand over her mouth. "Dad!"

"He kissed you!" she whisper-shouts. "EEEEEEEE!"

We sat there, talking for an hour, forgetting about what happened. I promised myself, Lucas, and Maya that it would never happen again. To be honest, I can't even explain why it happened the first time. Sometimes, I don't even know what to think. Like right now I feel like myself, which I haven't in so long, but as soon as that jerk shows his face, I change. At least I could be happy tonight, rest knowing that I stood up to Derek and, kissed Lucas Friar. All in all, today was a pretty good day, well, for the most part. One step back, and two steps forward to the old Riley.

(A/N: I just wanted to thank Hiccstrid1423 again for giving me the idea of seeing into how Mr. Matthews is handling the whole Derek issue. I love hearing from all of you. Keep on reading!)


	18. Chapter 18

~ Farkle's POV ~

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing that it was happening to Riley. I know how if feels to get bullied, to put a barrier around yourself, not wanting to let anyone in as well as to feel like a nothing. Riley had been keeping things from the group. Why hadn't she told us? Because she was being Riley, protecting others before protecting herself. We have to get the old Riley back. I miss her too much. Lunches have been quieter, Mr. Matthews hasn't taught us about something meaningful the last few days, almost like… he didn't know what to do.

I have to make this right. I have to bring the old Riley back, even if it means standing up to Derek himself. I would do anything for Riley.

~ Riley's POV ~

I couldn't sleep. I kept replaying the day over again in my mind. I would cry every time I thought about the street. I would smile every time I thought about Lucas. I was a mess. Soon, my eyelids felt heavier and heavier by the second until I couldn't hold them open anymore…

 _*crash*_

" _Riley! Riley!" Maya screamed, running over to me._

" _M-aya?" I groaned. All I could feel was the pain._

" _O my gosh Riley, you're bleeding!" Maya screamed, sobbing._

" _Riley?" I heard Lucas shout from far away._

" _LUCAS!" Maya screamed at the top of her lungs. "CALL 911 NOW!"_

 _I saw Lucas get out his phone as he cried. My eyesight started to go and I could feel myself slipping away._

" _Riley no, stay with me! Riley! Can you hear me?! Riley please, I need you! Riley!"_

I shot up out of bed. I sat there in shock. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, that's all. I stared out the window. Yeah, a dream that would have been a reality if Maya hadn't stopped me today. I broke out crying. I didn't care how loud I cried, I couldn't help it.

What if I would have kept running? Why DID I keep running in the first place?

My head now in my hands, I started to shake uncontrollably.

Suddenly, I heard my door squeak, startling me a little. There stood my mom. Her face went from confused to sad the second that she saw my expression.

"Oh, Riley," she said before making her way over to my bed quickly, wrapping her arms around me in an attempt to get me to stop shaking.

I cried harder than before. As I nestled into her grasp, I realized something. If I would have kept running, she would be heartbroken. Then again, I am causing her all this grief and stress, maybe it would have been better. No, no, no! Why do I keep thinking these things? They aren't true. They're not.

"Nightmare?" she asked, her voice seemed soft and calm.

I nodded my head, not being able to find the strength to speak. She stroked my hair and sat there with me, waiting until I was completely done shaking and crying to leave. I drifted off to sleep with one thing in mind. Why did I keep running?

(A/N: Thanks for all of you guys that have been following my story! I am so glad that I get to share my stories with you. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me when you guys leave me reviews. If you guys have any suggestions, as you saw in my previous chapter, I will make sure to share that you helped to give me the idea. I hope you guys have a great week. Keep on reading!


	19. Chapter 19

~ Riley's POV ~

I woke up to my alarm clock dinging from across the room. But I didn't budge. I couldn't. It felt as though there was a heavy weight on my chest keeping me in bed, not allowing me to get up and hit snooze. Instead, I lay there with my pillow over my ears, blocking the noise out and trying to fall back to sleep. However, this only lasted for roughly five minutes before the annoying dinging of the little box started to get on my nerves.

I reluctantly got out of bed and turned it off, resisting the strong urge to simply hit snooze and go back to bed. I quickly got dressed and headed to the mirror before going to breakfast.

There is no way that mom got out of bed unnoticed last night so Dad probably knows that I had a nightmare last night. Well, that doesn't matter because today I am starting fresh. Anything that happened before today doesn't count. I am going to try to be myself today. No one can change that, not even Derek.

"Today is a new day," I whispered to myself before heading down the hallway to breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well?" dad asked from the table. Despite my promise to be happy today, I shot him a glare.

"Really Dad?" I said bluntly.

He looked at me with a confused look. "What?" he asked innocently. I shot a look at Mom who was scrambling eggs.

"Dad went to the store last night to pick up supplies for this lovely breakfast that I'm making." my mom said with a smile. Hadn't she told him? Maybe it was for the best, I could tell that he was already worried about me, probably shouldn't add to that anymore.

"Sorry Dad, I was thinking of something else," I said with a laugh. "Hey, do you now if I have gym today, I don't remember?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I think you do," my mom said before looking at my shoes. "You should probably bring sneakers." I looked down at my cowgirl boots and thought the same thing.

"I'll be right back," I said, running to my room.

~Topanga's POV ~

"Cory?" I asked as soon as Riley was down the hall.

"Yes Topanga?" he responded.

"Why did you follow Lucas into the hallway for the other day?" I asked with a grin. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say but I didn't know if I wanted to believe it or not.

"I… I gave him my permission to date Riley." He responded. It seemed as though it was hard for him to get out. But I expected nothing less. Riley is Cory's first and only daughter. This was probably harder for him than it was for me, giving her away I mean.

I smiled at him. "I'm proud of you honey." I walked over and kissed him. "I know that Riley will make the right decision, just as you did." We both laughed. "Cory, do you think that Riley is finally ok? I mean, it all happened so fast, I just don't think that she had any time to even process it all. She is acting like herself but I think she is hiding her pain."

Cory looked at me, and I saw worry and pain in his eyes. I knew then that he had noticed it too. "To be honest, I don't know. But what I do know is that we will all get through this. Riley has Lucas and Maya to talk to if not us. I know Lucas will protect her no matter what and Maya will always stand up for her. And Farkle can empathize with her. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

I smiled taking a seat next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. "I certainly hope so."

(A/N: I know that I have not updated in a little while and I am so sorry to those of you that were disappointed the last few days. Life just caught up to me and I couldn't find the time to write. I also just put up 18 as well. I already put in in Doc Manager and realized I didn't say everything, so here it is. I know that this chapter isn't long but I wanted to make sure that I got something out to you. This will be one of the last chapters so I would like to thank all of you that have stayed with me so far. Expect 3-4 more after this one. Again, review. I love hearing from you guys. If you have any ideas on how I should end this, let me know. Thanks again to those of you that are following my story. I love all of you guys. Keep on reading!)


	20. Chapter 20

~ Riley's POV ~

When I came back from getting my sneakers from my room, Mom was sitting with her head on Dad's shoulder. Breakfast was on the table. One for me, Mom, Dad, Auggie, and even Maya. Speaking of Maya, she was normally here by now.

"Mom," I said, startling her, "did Maya come in yet?" She sat up. I didn't mean to scare her, I must have come down the hallway really quietly.

"Not yet. She must be late today." We both looked at the time. Yeah, 10 minutes late. "You should start eating, I don't want your breakfast to get cold." I guess so. I usually wait, but Mom has a point, cold eggs are just flat out gross.

~ Maya's POV ~

I groaned when the bright light of the sun pouring through my window woke me from my sleep. Rolling over, I checked the time, wondering why I wasn't woken up by my alarm clock. 8:45. Oh no! I was supposed to be ready for school and at Riley's 10 minutes ago.

I jumped out of bed and scurried around my room. Sometimes, I wish either Mom or Shawn were here in the morning to at least wake me up if I accidentally sleep in, but I know I shouldn't. They both work very hard for us, and for me.

I quick checked my hair and outfit before sprinting down the stairs and down theb hall to Riley's apartment.

*knock* *knock* *knock* I frantically knocked, hoping that they didn't notice how late I was.

"Come in!" I heard Riley shout from across the room.

I opened the door, put down my bag, and headed right for the table. "Good morning sleepy head," Riley said, greeting me with a hug. I gave her a quick hug before taking a bite of my food.

"No time to talk Riles, got to eat," I said, shoveling my eggs into my mouth. Topanga wasn't too happy with my manners, but hey, I gotta do what I gotta do to get these delicious eggs in my stomach.

After finishing, there was another knock at the door. I wondered who it could be. I hadn't seen Mr. Mathews yet, but that wasn't new. That man loved his sleep.

"Come in," Riley yelled. I could tell she was kinda confused at who it was too, but that didn't seem to stop her from just inviting them in.

When the door opened, Huckleberry peeked his head in. "Good morning Riley, Maya," he said, laying his book bag down before coming over to the table. "Ready to go?" This isn't the first time that Lucas had come to our house before school, but I could tell something was different.

"Yeah, Peaches just finished eating," she said as I looked down at my plate, realizing that I was indeed finished with my breakfast. She looked at me and I nodded before be both left our seats, ready to take on the new day.

~ Lucas's POV ~

This morning when I woke up, I knew that today was the day. I was going to do it. But I had to make it perfect. No interruptions…

Derek… I can't stop thinking about him. I had beaten him, right? I still didn't trust that he wasn't going to try anything. If I want to make today perfect, I have to stay by Riley's side, and what better way then walking her from class to class, like a gentleman of course, and to and from school. I can't let her get hurt again, she means to much to me, and I can finally admit it.

"Earth to Lucas," Maya said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Sorry, just thinking."

Suddenly, Maya's smile turned sinister. "Thinking about what? Maybe, I don't know, when you kissed Riley?" Riley started blushing like crazy and I could tell that I was too. Great Maya, just great. How was I supposed to respond to this?

"No actually," I said, half lying, "I am thinking about something else." A smile grew on my face and Riley looked at me with a confused and relieved face.

"What?" she inquired.

I looked at her and smiled. "You'll see," I said, turning my head forward to see our destination in view.

(A/N: Hey guys, I know that it has taken a little while longer than it usually does for me to update and I apologize for that. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think that Lucas is up to? Prepare for only 1 or 2 more chapters. I am so thankful to all of you who have followed me through to the end. I love you all. Remember to leave a review, I love hearing from you guys. That's all for now! Keep on reading!)


	21. Chapter 21

~ Riley's POV ~

As we neared the school, I continued to wonder what Lucas was talking about. What was he up to? I do have to say, it was almost… awkward to talk to him after the… you know. I don't even know what it meant. I liked him and he had made it clear that liked me too, so what next?

Nevermind that, Dad would never let me date anyone, especially not Lucas. I never really understood why he never liked Lucas he was so sweet, handsome, kind…

"Riley, come on! I don't wanna be late!" Maya shouted, snapping me out of my trance. I had fallen about 10 paces between Lucas and Maya. I quickened up my pace and we entered the building. I shook my head as I speed walked, I can't linger on this. I have other things to worry about.

~ Lucas's POV ~

Our walk to the first period was uneventful, I didn't even see Derek's face. This day might actually be a good day, I thought to myself.

First period passed by and nothing happened. Reading class is usually not very interesting anyway. I mean, I always pay attention, but that doesn't mean that I like it. When the bell rang, my heart started to race. Here we go.

"Hey, Riley!" I said, motioning for her to come over to me. She got my motion and joined me at my side. Maya holding her hand, we exited the classroom. We hadn't even turned the corner when his voice etched into Riley's brain.

"Hey Riley," he said in a twisted tone. I felt Riley tense next to me. This isn't going to happen again. She continued walking but her pace was out of rhythm and her face turned impossible to read. This can't be happening.

I looked at her with a sympathetic look but she had none of it. She continued to stare forward and walk, pretending he was not right behind her. I looked down at her hand which was shaking in anger and fear. Before I could even think, her hand was in mine. She looked at me with a smile before pulling away. My heart stopped, did I take it too far? Suddenly, she turned around.

"Hi Derek," she said, staring him in the eyes. "I want to thank you." I was flabbergasted. What did she just say? I am even more confused now than ever.

"Excuse me?" Derek said, taking a step towards her. My fists immediately clenched, but I stayed back. She could do this, right?

"I am sorry, did I stutter? I said thank you." She continued to stare at him, not seeming to be fazed by the fact that he was inching closer to her. Her voice was cold and soft simultaneously.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first. "I wanted to thank you for teaching me who I am and life lessons I won't forget. You taught me that I AM beautiful and that I don't have to live up to other's standards. You taught me that people are mean, and people are cruel, but you can't let that get to you because when you do, you start to become like them. You taught me that friends are forever." She paused, turning to Maya. She outstretched her hand and motioned for Maya to take it. She did, stepping forward next to Riley. "You taught me that you can't bottle things up, or they will eat at you." She paused again, turning to me, outstretching her arm to me now, and I took it, stepping next to her. "You taught me that people are placed in our lives for a reason. Maya was placed in my life to be there for me, no matter what. Lucas was put in my life to teach me what love is…" Wait, did she just say that? My stomach fluttered, but my face stayed stern, staring at Derek. "... and you, you Derek, were put in my life to teach me all of these things, and I thank you for that." She turned and smiled at me and Maya before we turned and walked away, hand in hand.

(A/N: It's not over yet, there will be another chapter or two following this one. You will just have to wait and see what Lucas has in store for Riley. Don't forget to review. I love hearing from all of you. Thank you to everyone that has been following this story. I love you all. Keep on reading!)


	22. Chapter 22

~ Riley's POV ~

*Ding*

That was it, the last bell of the day. I grabbed my books and headed out to my locker. As I strode out of the classroom, I realized that I was smiling again, and it was indeed real. After I stood up to Derek, I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, Riley!" I heard Lucas say from behind me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Lucas." He smiled back at me and gave me a strange look. "What?" I said with a laugh.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready? Ready for… Wait a second, you mean for that mysterious thing that you refused to tell me this morning? Is that what you're talking about?" I asked, closing my locker and putting my bookbag over my shoulder.

"Come with me," he said, snatching my hand and leading me out of the school. We headed into the parking lot and straight for his car. He unlocked the door and we both got in. Placing my bookbag on the floor of the car, I realized that forgot to tell Maya that I wouldn't be walking home with her before she left.

"Oh crap!" I said, reaching for my phone.

"What is it?" Lucas asked, startled by my sudden shout.

"I left Maya at the…"

"Maya knows," he said, placing his hand on mine, stopping me from typing anything else into my phone. My worried look melted away and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I guess," I said, kind of embarrassed, placing my phone in my lap.

We drove for what seemed like hours before we arrived in a nearby park. "We're here," he said, opening the car door and getting out. I followed suit and left all of my belongings in the car except for my phone of course.

"Care to explain?" I asked, still confused.

He looked at me and smiled. "Not yet."

I followed him to a grassy patch where I saw a blanket and basket sitting. "Lucas, did you do this?" I asked him, my smile growing.

"I had some help, but yes," he said as we both sat down.

"Oh, that's how Maya knew, and it's also the reason why it took us so long to get to a park that is only 5 minutes away," I said, connecting the dots in my head. That explains a lot.

We sat and just talked for at least an hour before Lucas asked me to stand up. I did, looking down at him as he pulled something out of his pocket. Before I could say anything, Lucas was on one knee holding up a blue Ring Pop, my favorite.

"Riley, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, with a big, stupid smile on his face.

My smile grew big as I held out my left hand. "I do," I said with a giggle before throwing my arms around him, starting to cry.

Lucas noticed that I was crying and asked me if I was ok.

"Yeah," I responded, "so many good things happened today, Riley Town just exploded," I said, laughing. He pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy. I can't tell you how much I have missed that smile." I couldn't keep it in any longer. Before he could say another word, I smashed my lips against his and kissed him.

Then and there I realized something. This whole time, I was so worried about not wanting to hurt anyone else that I hurt myself. Not only that, but I hurt my friends even more by not reaching out to them. Between Lucas and Maya, Farkle, Zay, and Smakle, I don't have to hide my pain because I know that I have friends and family that all love me. People like Derek will always be, but I will never again, hide behind a smile.

(A/N: So that's it! How did you guys like it? I am so happy with the way that this ended and I am also excited to get to hear from you guys. I love hearing from you guys and I can't wait to start my next fanfiction. For those of you who stayed with me through this whole thing, much gratitude to you. I am so excited that I finally get to bring this to a close as well as sad that it is ending. The following chapter will be about my bully experience and the reasoning behind this fanfiction. I would like to thank you all once again. I hope you enjoyed Behind the Smile!)


	23. Behind Behind the Smile

Hi, Everyone! I hoped that you enjoyed my fanfiction. But before you go, I would like to share a story with you. To do this, we have to travel to my 6th-grade year. In 6th grade, I sat with 4 other girls at my lunch table. For the sake of their as well as my privacy, we are going to refer to them as A, B, C, and D. They are all girls. Now A had been my friend since we were in kindergarten. I had previously been friends with B, but we hadn't talked in a little while. C and D were kids that I knew and got along with, but we were not friends yet. For the first 3 months of school, all of us got along great and I would refer to them all as my friends. However, as the year rolled along, I started to notice that B, C, and D were starting not to talk to me as much and they were constantly talking behind my back. How do I know this? Well, one, 6th-grade girls are not very good at gossiping without looking at the person that they are talking about. And second, other people that were also in my class would tell me that they were as well. Soon, it got to the point where they were making it a point say something against me every day at lunch. Whether it was about my religion, my crush, or just what I was wearing. A lot of times, I tried to laugh it off or ignore, but it got to the point where I moved my lunch table. Now A, who was my best friend, never stuck up for me, and when I moved, it was obvious that she had chosen them over me. I would cry myself to sleep most nights over these cruel girls. One day, D, who obviously hated me the most, was crying at recess. Because of my caring heart, I went over to her and asked what was wrong. A, B, and C, were already over there when I walked over. When no one answered me I stayed there and listened in on their conversation. D was threatening to kill herself. She glared at me and told me to go away and one of the girls told me that it was partially my fault. How do you think it feels when someone threatens to kill themselves and you find out it is partially your fault? You feel like a horrible human being and you question your right to live. I cried so hard that night, but quiet enough that no one would hear me. I know now that I shouldn't have felt that way since I did nothing wrong. I bottled up so much emotion. Time jump to about 2 months later. Eventually, they realized that they didn't really want A in their group anymore and they started to do the same thing to her as they did to me. A came running to me, apologizing for everything she had done. Of course, I forgave her, but I never forgot. If she were to leave me for the seemingly better option once, what was going to stop her from doing it again? My 6th-grade year was horrible and I wish that I could erase it from history, but I can't. But you know what I can do? I can learn from it, and teach my learnings. Here is what I want you to know:

If anyone ever treats you like those girls did me and make you feel like a nothing, I want you to remember this. Never, EVER, hide it behind a fake smile or bottle it up. All it does is make everything worse. You need to find a friend that you trust and you need to tell them about everything that is happening. You need to vent. If not, it will tear you up inside. So I urge you, if something like this is happening in your life, please, talk to someone, it never does you any good to keep it all in. Your life matters. You need to understand that. It doesn't matter what anyone else tells you. You matter. Never hide behind a smile like I did, instead, take a stand and smile for real, you never know. Your smile could make someone else's day. I challenge you, whatever you are dealing with right now, talk about it so that you too, can wear a genuine smile. Let's change the world one smile at a time!

~ CreativePanda22


End file.
